malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
High House Shadow
High House Shadow was one of the Houses within the Deck of Dragons.Gardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.709 It was associated with the Warrens of Meanas and Kurald Emurlahn. According to Silverfox, it had also once been a Hold. She remarked that it did not share the hierarchical structure of the other Houses; that it was bestial, a wilder place, and apart from the Hounds it had known no ruler for a long, long time prior to being usurped by Shadowthrone.Memories of Ice, Chapter 4, UK Trade, p.119 In Tiste Andii legend the interplay of Light and Dark was said to have given birth to Shadow. According to Quick Ben, the true Warren of Shadow had been inaccessible (likely meaning to humans) for millennia until after the assassination of Kellanved in 1154 BS. He also said that the earliest writings of High House Shadow indicated that its throne was occupied by a Tiste Edur.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.132 Oponn had no control in Shadow's Realm.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.110 For readers of the Deck, Shadow's Realm was a young one, only appearing in the Deck when it once more became accessible.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, US HC p.129 Its birth troubled Tayschrenn and he considered it to have too much power to fade like other new houses had done before.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.111 High House Shadow was ruled by Shadowthrone and The Rope and the Seven Hounds of Shadow were in their service.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.131 In Gardens of the Moon Tattersail drew the card for Assassin, High House Shadow in a reading and interpreted this as meaning that the Rope, the Patron of Assassins was in this game. She thought she heard, momentarily, the howling of Hounds.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.109 In Deadhouse Gates Iskaral Pust mentioned a number of positions within the Houses of the Deck without assigning names to them. Amongst those mentioned was that of the Rope Shadow Patron of Assassins.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.252 In Memories of Ice Spindle performed a reading of the Deck during the Pannion War where the Assassin of High House Shadow had indeed acquired a new face. Spindle soon recognised it as Kalam Mekhar. He also drew the Magi of Shadow, suggesting a grand deception at work.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.179 Known positions in High House Shadow and confirmed associated Ascendants * King - Shadowthrone/Ammanas * Queen * Assassin the Rope/Cotillion * Magi * Knight - previously unknown card, revealed in a reading by FiddlerThe Bonehunters, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.1023-1027 * Hound - The Hounds (of High House Shadow)Gardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.706 Likely candidates for positions in High House Shadow * King - Shadowthrone/Ammanas * Queen - unknown * Assassin - The Rope/Cotillion,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.109 Apsalar,The Bonehunters, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.1024 Kalam Mekhar * Magi - Iskaral Pust * Knight - currently Trull Sengar's unborn son, formerly Trull Sengar * Hound - The Hounds of Shadow Assassin According to Tattersail, unlike for example, the face of the Virgin in High House Death, the face of the Rope's card never changed. The forte of the Assassin was deception.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.110 Fan art gallery File:The Rope by misteradam.jpg|The Rope - Assassin of High House Shadow by Mister Adam File:The rope by meesteradam.jpg|The Rope - Assassin of High House Shadow by Mister Adam File:Knight of shadow.jpg|Trull Sengar - Knight of High House Shadow by Corporal Nobbs File:Assassin of High House Shadow - Apsalar by Keezy Young.png| Assassin of High House Shadow - Apsalar by Keezy Young File:Assassin of High House Shadow - The Rope by Keezy Young.png| Assassin of High House Shadow - The Rope by Keezy Young File:King of High House Shadow - Shadowthrone by Keezy Young.png| King of High House Shadow by Keezy Young File:Knight of High House Shadow - Trull Sengar by Keezy Young.png| Knight of High House Shadow by Keezy Young File:Magi of High House Shadow - Iskaral Pust by Keezy Young.png| Magi of High House Shadow by Keezy Young File:Mistress of High House Shadow - Vorcan by Keezy Young.png| Mistress of High House Shadow by Keezy Young Notes and references See also *Shadow Dance *Meanas de:Hohes Haus Schatten Category:Deck of Dragons Category:High House Shadow